


Our goal will be the western shore

by micchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: 世界上最痛苦的事情，莫过于给打炮文设定前因后果





	1. Chapter 1

这并不是洛基第一次在星际间旅行。漫长的千年历史中他与索尔数度冒险，九界遍布他们两人的足迹，他早就已经习惯了宇宙的静谧。然而对洛基来说，这毕竟是第一次乘坐一艘抢来的飞船穿梭于星空之间，没有了彩虹桥，只凭借他们抢来的飞船，洛基很怀疑他们能航行到什么地步。阿斯加德人好容易逃离了陷阱，现在他们更需要的是休息，对未来的计划与忧虑自然该有王者承担。

新王者独自坐在驾驶舱的主控椅上，一只手撑着下巴，看着眼前无边无际的星空。洛基慢慢朝他走去，飞船里除了这块地方到处都十分拥挤，更何况那个能变成巨大绿色怪物的人类也在飞船上。相比其他人，洛基还真不介意和索尔多相处一会儿。这段日子以来他们似乎回到了久远之前、回到了无忧无虑，无知无识的少年时光。无限的宇宙是他们的战场，他们总是肩并肩，互为半身，互为依靠。那份回忆过于久远，有时候洛基甚至怀疑那可能不过是自己那颗脑袋自行制造出来的回忆罢了。洛基打开舱门走到索尔面前，却发现索尔其实正在打盹。他金色的眉毛皱得紧紧的，粗大的手掌在脸上留下了印记，似乎睡得并不安稳。洛基的手指无意识地伸出去，轻柔地划过索尔的眼罩。在战斗中被海拉刺伤的部分已经恢复，只是他的眼睛大约是救不回来了。洛基想着自己熟知的所有法咒，并不觉得有哪个能抵挡住海拉的力量。奥丁的头生子，他在心里默念，第一次在念叨这几个字时没有感觉到过去那种苦涩的滋味。

 

索尔抓住了洛基的手，仅剩的那只眼睛慢慢张开，盯着洛基的脸。他的目光并不犀利，完全不像以往那样试图看穿洛基的每一个想法。正相反，他看上去模模糊糊的，似乎不知身处何处，抓着洛基的手也没什么力气。洛基挣脱了他，向后退了一步：“这艘船没办法带我们到地球。”

索尔眨了眨眼，洛基从兄长眼中读到了深藏的疲惫，他当然知道索尔很累，他自己的状况也没好到哪里去，频繁的星际旅行和战斗已经让他耗尽了力气，更别提刚和海拉战斗过的索尔。但洛基不能让这艘飞船漫无目的地行进下去，否则总有一天他们会耗尽资源，化作宇宙间的一艘幽灵舰船。洛基在心里诅咒自己早该抽身离去，索尔才是新王，为什么自己要帮助他处理这个烂摊子？但他毕竟没有离开。

索尔似乎终于清醒了，他站起来走到巨大的窗口前眺望漆黑一片的星空：“一定有哪个地方能让我们找点补给。”

洛基觉得索尔这份毫无来由的自信十分可笑，索尔向来是这样的，仿佛世间没有什么事情能够难倒他，然而要说这世上有人对此毫不怀疑，那定然是洛基，尽管一次又一次觉得索尔愚蠢，洛基却总是不自觉地被他兄长身上散发出来的自信折服，即便是他们敌对时也是如此。洛基总为此怨恨自己的软弱，可如今他却觉得索尔其实相当令人信服，毕竟几千年来他并没有尝过失败的滋味，即使被海拉打得如此狼狈，他总算还是找到了解救阿斯加德的办法。若是过去，洛基早就出言嘲讽，至少也要说两句戏谑的话，换他哥哥一个微笑，或是并不重的一巴掌，但如今他只是点了点头，伸手在屏幕上划弄：“我会尽快找到一个适合临时降落的地方，你要不要到我房间里休息一会儿？你看上去糟透了。”

索尔似乎对洛基的回答有些意外，从他的反应中洛基能看出，他正在等着自己说些难听的话，且绝对没想到洛基会主动让他去自己的房间休息。洛基的嘴角微微翘起，不知怎的这让他感觉很好。索尔摸了摸脸，洛基的提议显然让他十分心动。高天尊是个喜欢排场，讲求奢华的家伙。这艘飞船也十分恰到好处地体现了他的风格：供船上核心成员使用的房间不但非常舒适，各种补给更是一应俱全。起飞后索尔就将所有相对舒服的房间分给了幼儿及他们的保护者，但他并没有要求洛基搬出他居住的那一间。这几天来洛基都不知道索尔到底是在哪里过夜的，现在看来恐怕就是这间驾驶舱了。索尔站起来，高大的身影不知如何看起来比平时小了一些，洛基抬起眉毛：“快去吧，我不会捣鬼的，我发誓。”说完自己都笑出了声，索尔无声笑了，一边摇头一边嘟囔：“你的誓言啊，兄弟，搞不好是宇宙间最不值钱的东西了。”

洛基并不生气，自己的名誉大约值得上这样的评价，坦白说他也并不在乎，到如今能与索尔在一艘船上和平相处，他觉得他们做得都很不错，没必要为了一点口角之争闹翻天：“很不幸你现在只能依靠宇宙间最不值钱的誓言了，去睡吧，如果找到什么我会叫醒你的。”

索尔伸手拍了拍洛基的肩膀，离开了驾驶舱。洛基看着他离去，转身操纵眼前的机器，他对此也不算特别擅长，勉强能让飞船顺利航行。这段时间他在阿斯加德过得实在太过惬意，不要说是操纵飞船，就连原本擅长的魔法都渐渐荒废了。洛基花了一点时间才将设定摆弄好，飞船会自行探索附近的天体，这搜索过程漫长无比，可能要花上几个月的时间。这在宇宙面前自然不值一提，洛基只希望他能在补给耗尽前有点发现，尽管他有备选方案，但他可不想让索尔知道。索尔在塞卡星球上说过的话犹在耳边，他们总有一天会分道扬镳，而洛基不想就此在宇宙间毫无目的地漂浮，他对力量的渴望并未停止，自然也不会放过任何一个机会。他知道自己永远不会成为索尔想要的那个乖巧听话又忠心的弟弟，他曾经是那样的，只不过漫长的岁月让他们分道扬镳，而索尔终于也愿意承认这一点。洛基很满意他们终于建立起了这份共识，也很满意他们的现状。他看着屏幕上闪烁的信号，想了想，起身往自己的房间走去。

他的住所离驾驶舱并不远，洛基安静地打开门，房间里很暗，索尔关掉了所有的灯，连衣服都没脱就睡着了。洛基不满地看着他哥哥高大的身体填满了整张床，他甚至都没来得及除去铠甲上的灰尘和血迹。洛基动了动手指，用魔法卸掉索尔那身沉重的铠甲，在心里笑话自己居然只记得这些小戏法。睡梦中的索尔似乎轻松了许多，在柔软的床上翻了个身，铠甲滚落，一块圆形护肩直滚到了洛基脚边。洛基咬了一下嘴唇，忽然意识到自己把索尔脱光了，他有几百年没见过索尔的裸体了，阴暗的光线下，雷神强壮的肉体全然放松，毫无防备地呈现在洛基眼前，仿佛这一切都属于他。洛基盯着索尔强壮的手臂，胸膛，以及消失在双腿阴影间的部分，忽然想起了好几百年前的一个夏日。

 

那天的回忆和来自阿斯加德的许多回忆一起被洛基装到记忆深处，仿佛从不曾存在，他知道索尔也是如此，他们从未提起过那日的一切，彼此十分默契地装作一切从未发生。但洛基知道那是真实地发生了的，不管他有多么想将那段回忆掩盖掉，他无法忘记索尔皮肤上的味道和他全然沉醉时脸上的神情。如今看着在自己面前熟睡，毫不设防的索尔，洛基头一次放任自己回味那个荒唐的傍晚。他的生命太过漫长，这份奢侈给他带来的坏处就是他已经不能分明记起那个夜晚是怎么开始的了。也许源于自己的一个恶作剧，也许源于索尔的朋友们的嘲弄，总之那天傍晚，金宫的两位王子悄悄溜出城，到阿斯加德下城区并不太体面的地方寻欢作乐。索尔的朋友们自然跟着他，不知怎么他们开始说起洛基定然从未有过体验，比起极少独自过夜的索尔他的夜晚定然十分无趣。索尔已经喝醉了，兴致盎然地一起逗弄洛基，那时洛基还很年轻，为这样的羞辱涨红了脸，他们把他和一个妓女关在一间房子里，不准他出来，后来洛基气急败坏用法术甩掉缠着自己的女人“逃生”，跑到索尔休息的房间里将酩酊大醉的哥哥踢下床。他生气极了，毫无体统地对索尔大吼大叫，差点要用匕首刺穿他的胸口。索尔似乎清醒了一些，他向洛基道歉，洛基大概也喝多了，不知不觉，道歉演变成索尔紧搂着他摔进床铺里，一直到天亮都没放他离开。事后洛基很困惑索尔当时到底有多醉，不过既然索尔从不提起那件事，他也就很明智地把它当作是一场酒后荒唐，只不过那之后他就再也不肯放纵自己和索尔一起胡闹了。百年光阴如箭逝去，洛基在床边坐下，伸手抚摸兄长被剪短的头发，心里觉得十分可惜。洛基已经数不清有多少次他拿着哥哥那头耀眼的金发胡闹，那个夜晚他说不定抓掉了索尔不少头发。索尔迷糊地醒了，看着坐在眼前的弟弟发愣：“洛基？”

“没事儿，睡吧。”洛基轻声说，浑身上下呈现中一种极少见的温柔。有那么一刹那索尔忘记了发生过的一切，仿佛身置过去，他并没有被王位的重担压块，而洛基也只不过是个单纯喜欢恶作剧的乖巧弟弟。索尔醒了，看看自己赤裸的身体，再看看洛基，洛基心虚地别开眼睛：“你的铠甲弄脏了我的床。”

“抱歉，”索尔刚睡醒的声音分外低沉沙哑，而洛基恨自己竟然会怀念他此刻的声音，“你需要休息吗？”索尔问，拍了拍身边的空间。

洛基一笑：“不，哥哥，你还记得上次我们睡在一起时发生了什么好事吗？”他本在戏谑，不想索尔一扫睡意，十分郑重地点了点头：“我当然记得。”

“喔……”洛基哑口无言，后悔自己不该提起那件事，他责怪刚才那番胡思乱想扰乱了自己的脑袋，慌不择路想要转身逃出这间房间，索尔却抓住了他的手腕，很满意洛基不再用那些戏法，而是真正地留在他身边了：“洛基，我以为你不想谈那天发生的事情，所以这几百年来我从未提起过。”

“我想我们还是继续装作那天什么都没发生的好。”洛基挣扎了一下，却无法摆脱索尔的手，他哥哥的皮肤滚烫得几乎要将他点燃了。洛基愤怒了，想要说点什么来刺伤他的哥哥，好报复他在自己身心上点燃的烈火：“反正知道这件事的人都死了，不是吗？”

索尔叹了口气，放开了洛基的手，两个不看彼此，一瞬间房间里的气氛尴尬到了极点。洛基觉得自己简直是自掘坟墓，此前他一直挺满意和索尔之间的相处，如今恐怕又得躲着他了。他觉得自己实在愚蠢，与其说是生索尔的气，倒不如是厌恶自己，他想要说点什么，却又不知道还有什么可说的，干脆转身往外走。这次索尔没拦着他，洛基松了口气，一路走回驾驶舱，还没来的回味自己干的蠢事，显示屏上闪烁的亮点就吸引了他的注意。

一颗星球模糊的影子在他们眼前闪烁，洛基调出更多扫描的资料，发现这星球可能很适合他们短暂地停留。洛基决定暂时别想太多，先试着降落在说，他和索尔之间难得片刻和平，如果他非得降落到一颗看起来似乎是粉红色的星球上来躲避他哥哥的怒火或是别的什么，那也没什么不对头。

洛基调整了飞船的方向，然后独自对着那颗越看越粉红得有些过头的星球发愣。


	2. Chapter 2

又过了大半天，飞船才靠近到足以让洛基施展空间法术的距离，这期间索尔倒是没来烦他，这让洛基很满意。他想他哥哥大约还在恢复期，没意识到自己正在玩火，他也不打算通知索尔，决定自己到这颗看起来温良无害的星球上去看看：。如果能找到点食物和水最好，如果这不幸是一颗贫瘠的星球，那么就得继续搜索下去。洛基花了一点时间开通了一条通路，让自己可以从飞船中穿越到这颗星球上。他看着眼前闪烁发光的通道，很满意自己的魔法似乎恢复了许多。通道尽头那可粉红色的星球闪烁着诡异的光芒，但看上去至少十分安静。洛基迈出了一步，半边身体消失在通道中，身后忽然传来索尔的声音：“洛基！你要到哪里去？”

洛基能维持通路的时间有限，他正要回头解释，索尔却径自闯了进来，紧紧抓住了洛基的手腕，等洛基气急败坏地向索尔说明他只是要来这颗星球上探险、而不是不告而别时，他们已经由于魔法过载的失衡而狼狈无比地摔落到了粉色星球的表面。索尔从漫天的粉色烟尘里爬起来讪笑，他似乎还没睡醒，脸上沾着粉色的尘土：“抱歉，我还以为……”

洛基懒得多说，站起来拍掉自己身上的粉尘。这颗星球地势很平坦，看起来十分原始，到处都是粉红色的沙尘，多少显得有点诡异。视野所及的范围之内并没有可饮用或食用的资源，洛基用脚踢了踢地面，土地很坚硬，沙尘下大概掩埋着岩石层。若是过去，洛基不介意在这块古怪的地方探探险，但现在一整艘飞船的命运系在他和索尔的身上，他可没那个心思做多余的事情。索尔环视四周，从灰蒙蒙的天空望到远处的沙尘暴，忽然耸了耸鼻子：“这里的味道很奇怪。”

洛基并没有闻到什么奇异的气味，他只觉得那些粉色的沙子擦过自己的皮肤，周身变得黏糊糊的，实在很不舒服。他决定还是快点回飞船上搜索下一个目标，免得浪费时间。索尔一把抓住了洛基的手：“洛基……我觉得……不太对劲……”他的皮肤简直是在沸腾，洛基吓了一跳，难道这地方的烟尘对于阿斯加德人来说是有毒的吗？他看着索尔变得血红的眼睛和满是汗水的皮肤，伸手架住了兄长瘫软的身体，一边打算开启通路回到飞船上去，索尔却抓住了他的肩膀，湿热的呼吸划过洛基的耳畔：“洛基，我们该好好谈谈几百年前的那个晚上。”

“那有什么好谈的？”洛基皱起眉毛狐疑地推了推索尔沉重的身体，“你还好吗？索尔？”

“我现在脑子里只有那个晚上，”索尔的呼吸变得更加沉重，双腿间沉重的勃起擦过洛基的大腿，“你那时可真年幼……”

见鬼了，洛基踢了踢索尔的小腿，很用了点力气：“你是哪里不对头？是这鬼地方的沙子吗？”洛基吸了吸鼻子，这时候才意识到他和索尔血缘不同，同样的物质对于霜巨人和阿斯加德人来说可能会起到截然不同的效果。他在心里骂自己鲁莽，立刻开始尝试开通回去的通道，可索尔似乎打定主意要和他捣乱，整个人十分无赖地挂在他身上，似乎想把他推倒在那些恶心的粉红色沙堆里。

“住手！”洛基耐着性子把索尔推开，知道要真动手他肯定不是索尔的对手（他才刚见识过索尔真正的力量，洛基可没打算在这个古怪到极点的地方承受他兄弟的万钧雷霆），只能先逃离这鬼地方再说。可身边索尔炽热的身体让洛基心猿意马，念咒语的速度还赶不上索尔扯开他衣服的速度。洛基忍无可忍地揍上索尔的肚子：“住手，你这头野牛！”

索尔完全不在乎洛基那点力气，反而对洛基张开双手：“洛基……”他在笑，仅剩的蓝眼睛闪闪发光，就像几百年前还年轻的那个索尔，宽敞的胸膛对洛基开启，全无防备，满怀爱意，“到这儿来，我的好弟弟。”

在他们年幼时，索尔常常这样称呼洛基，他的声音总是温柔的，饱含只属于兄弟两人间的亲昵。后来他们分道扬镳，各自走上了不同的道路，索尔也就不再用这样略显幼稚的称谓。洛基当然不肯承认自己怀念那时索尔毫无防备的态度，但听到兄长久违的呼唤，他竟然忘记了咒语、忘记了他们正身处险境。索尔又将他抱住了，一只手撩开洛基的黑发，亲吻他沾着粉色沙尘的颈子：“洛基……洛基……”他一遍一遍地叫着洛基的名字，身体和洛基贴得越来越紧密。洛基叹了口气，想着该用个什么法术让索尔就此睡去时，索尔已经扯开了他的长袍，将他推倒在了沙地上。烟雾呛得洛基喘不过气来，索尔倒是很贴心地用手掌托着他的脖子，免得他撞到岩石。

“你从来不说，我一直觉得我犯了罪……有时候我甚至会想，那是不是就是后来……发生那些事的原因……”索尔喃喃地说，那声音听起来倒像是那个荒唐的夜晚，被蜜酒浸透、仿佛一张网一样将洛基一层一层地缠绕起来。完全无法挣脱。最可怕的是洛基并不想逃走——再也不了，他在索尔沉重的身体下叹息，双手紧搂住索尔的身体：“为什么？你又没有强迫我。”

“你哭了，”索尔低声说，声音里带着只有洛基能分辨出的甜蜜，“你一直哭。”

洛基翻了个白眼，翻身把索尔压在身下，他那时还年轻，还不能很好掌控快感与耻辱，会流泪完全是生理上的反应，他并不觉得被索尔拥抱是件难堪的事情，事后索尔装作全然忘记才让他更加耿耿于怀。洛基伸手从地上抓起一把沙土，恶作剧地扬到索尔胸口，看着他哥哥眯起眼睛的困惑模样：“真不知道这玩意对你的脑袋都做了什么，”他低声叹息，“让你到现在才开窍……”他低头亲吻索尔的嘴唇，索尔尝起来和洛基记忆中一样好，只多了一些苦涩的味道。那是上百年积累的常人根本无法承担的重担，那也是洛基自愿分担的分量。索尔的手指插进洛基的长发，无意识地挑出他黑发间的粉色砂砾，另一只手压上洛基的下半身，将他往自己身上压。洛基轻轻咬了咬索尔的嘴唇，一只手不怀好意地探入两人身体之间，握住索尔早已坚硬不已的阴茎，毫不客气地上下撸动。索尔舒展地躺在沙土间，脸颊几乎像身下的沙土一样粉红，眼望着深色的天空，看起来十分惬意。洛基坏心眼地用手指掐他阴茎头部最柔软的部分，可索尔完全不生气，仍是乐呵呵地亲洛基的脸。

“这地方把你的脑袋彻底烧糊涂了……”洛基叹了口气，开始担心这古怪的星球会不会对索尔造成什么永久的伤害。洛基被索尔紧抱着、一只手还握着索尔的下身，在这种时候要分心想魔法实在是很困难，但洛基不得不尝试一下。他试着集中精神，一点一点地聚集力量，眼前闪过柔和的白光，将他们两人包裹住，渐渐带离了这颗实在有些莫名其妙的星球。他们回到了洛基的卧室，洛基顾不上索尔一脸的傻笑，把他丢进浴室用水冲洗他身上的沙土，直到再也看不见那些诡异的粉红色才罢手。他用的是冷水，索尔很快就哆嗦着清醒了过来，一面看着地下粉红的水痕，一面搓着自己的脸：“这最好不是你在搞鬼。”

兄长严肃的声音似乎在洛基脊椎上点燃了一簇火花，一路向下，将尚未熄灭的、由索尔本人撩拨起来的那点情欲重新勾起。洛基关上水龙头，不失警惕地瞪着一身狼狈的索尔：“我只是想去那里探查一下，是你自己跟来的。我怎么会知道那地方对你有毒？”

“也不算是有毒，”索尔叹了口气，随手抓过洛基留在那里的浴袍擦拭身上的水迹，“倒不如说是让我没法自控。”他的脸色已经恢复了正常，洛基倒有点想再看到他的粉红脸颊和语无伦次的模样。他探身上前，双眼紧盯着索尔的脸，一只手扶上索尔的肩膀，很为索尔那头金发惋惜——现在他手指上再也没有可以缠绕的东西了——“你是说，你只有在失控的时候才想碰我？”

“洛基……”这次索尔的声音里带了一点警告，似乎又意识到了什么，索尔显得多少有点心虚地低下了头，“不……不是……”

“你还是干脆点的好，”洛基冷笑，“我的耐心有限，你已经让我等了好几百年了。”

索尔盯着洛基的脸，似乎想要看穿他弟弟那张漂亮面孔下的真相，就这么过了好几秒钟，就在洛基真的要耗尽全部耐心时，索尔上前抓住了他的身体，将他一把扔进了那张非常柔软的床。洛基眯起了眼睛，刚要说点什么嘲弄的话，索尔已经一把扯掉了他的长袍，粗糙的手掌再次抚摸上他柔软的皮肤，并且直截了当地伸到洛基双腿间，握住他半硬的性器。

洛基发出一声满足的呻吟，他不想听到索尔说出什么蠢话，索性一把抓住索尔的肩膀，将他拉进怀里，胡乱亲吻他的脸。索尔不刮胡子，浓密的短须弄得洛基的脸颊痒痒的，好像抱着一头短毛猎犬。洛基笑出了声，索尔不理他，径自将一根手指捅进了洛基身下的入口，顶得洛基哽咽了一声——他可没想到索尔如此说干就干，直通要害，不过这正是索尔的风格，就好像几百年前他们共享的那个夜晚一样。洛基张开两条腿，配合索尔脱掉了自己的裤子，索尔本来就光着身体，胯下粗大的阴茎弹上了洛基大大腿，洛基瞪大了眼睛盯着那玩意完全勃起的样子：“你这东西也会长大？！”

这回索尔爽朗地大笑出声，掐了一把洛基的屁股：“弟弟，你真会说好听的！”

洛基觉得自己实在玩火自焚，诸神在上，他确实想和索尔做爱，但把那么大的东西捅到自己身体里多少让他心存忌惮，可惜索尔才不管他临阵脱逃，一根手指已经将洛基弄得湿淋淋的，还在洛基的身体里打着转。洛基闭上了眼睛，两只手紧搂着索尔的肩膀，让他哥哥亲吻他，不再去想索尔那令人敬畏的尺寸：如果几百年前可以，现在也一定能够。

索尔十分满意洛基难得的顺从，抽出自己的手指，将上头黏糊糊的液体都抹在洛基肚子上。当年索尔就模糊记得洛基的身体十分与众不同，操他比操一般的漂亮男孩要容易得多，后来得知洛基其实并非阿斯加德人，而是正宗的霜巨人后裔，才让索尔明白过来。在他更年少的荒唐岁月里，曾经与美丽的霜巨人同床，从而学到了他们奇妙的身体构造。现在他把那些放纵的回忆从脑海深处一点一点挖出来用来取悦洛基，他将两根手指重新挤进洛基温暖的身体里，洛基的身体紧紧地包裹着他，仿佛他生来就该如此，被索尔压在身下、只为他一个人打开身体。索尔一面舔咬洛基的皮肤，感受着他弟弟原本偏冷的皮肤一点一点火热起来，手指在洛基身体里探索那个能让洛基疯狂的地方。很快他伶牙俐齿的骗子弟弟就买他身下化作一团软绵绵的泥，就好像那个夜晚，此刻的洛基双颊潮红，眼神迷茫，浑身上下透着难得的顺从与乖巧。索尔满意极了，洛基被他弄得湿答答的，流出来的水几乎打湿了他们身下的毯子，他似乎顾不上羞耻与体面了，屁股紧贴着索尔的手指，像要在他哥哥手上操开自己一般急切。索尔抽出手指来，在洛基不满的轻哼声中一手压住他的腹部，另一只手抚上洛基的脸，指尖探进他兄弟湿润的双唇中：“洛基……”他看着弟弟被情欲弄湿得漂亮绿色眼睛，托起胯下的阴茎，毫不领情地顶进了洛基的身体。

洛基早被他弄得情欲高涨，一点也感受不到疼痛。索尔将他打开了，他那么大，又硬又烫，一点余地也不肯就给洛基，就这么整个进入了他，一如数百年前，雷神之火将洛基从里到外燃烧殆尽，塑造成一个全新的、让洛基惧怕的东西。他并不疼，也不悲伤，眼泪却流个不停。索尔深埋在他体内，身体悬在洛基上方，喘息低沉隐忍，看到洛基的泪水他低下头去亲吻洛基的双眼，声音低沉得像是洛基梦中才敢奢望的呓语：“还是那么爱哭……我的好弟弟……”

洛基的眼泪流得更凶了，恶狠狠地用气声咒骂：“滚、滚出去……”

索尔一笑，觉得洛基事到如今仍要口是心非的模样十分可爱。他活了数千年，到如今什么都失去了，能共同分享漫长生涯中无可承受之痛的，除了身下这个浑身写着狡诈奸险的兄弟之外再无他人。意识到这一点，索尔的心就变得分外柔软。他低头深深地亲吻洛基的嘴唇，下身却凶狠地动作起来，几乎要将洛基干死在床上一样用力捅进去。洛基被他操得哽咽了一声：“难怪……呃、那人类的女人要甩了你……你差劲透了……”

“她受不了，”索尔一笑，如今他的笑脸竟让洛基没来由地又怕又爱又恨，“只有你，洛基，只有你。”

洛基愣了一下，似乎明白了兄长话语中的深意，在索尔又一次重重操进来时身长双臂搂紧了他：“证明给我看，”他说，目光迷离，似乎整个宇宙间除了索尔他什么都看不到、不在乎。索尔低头凶狠地亲吻他，用力之大足够在洛基苍白的皮肤上留下无数淤青。洛基几乎要欢呼起来，索尔把他点燃了，让他浑身沸腾，简直要就此爆裂。洛基喘息着，呼吸着索尔的气味，索尔的两只手在他的大腿上、屁股上留下一片又一片的淤青，更别提他那根一点软下去的迹象都没有的老二，操得洛基双腿发麻，脑海里一片模糊，完全忘记了他们正在宇宙之间漂泊，而他还得寻找一个能给他们补给的地方。现在洛基的整个世界只剩下索尔了，索尔的亲吻，索尔的呼吸，索尔的拥抱，索尔的阴茎。洛基觉得自己就要感官过载、昏死在他哥哥的怀抱里，但索尔把他拉起来，似乎故意要让被操得晕乎乎的洛基更加狼狈，他把一根手指贴着自己的阴茎塞进洛基的肉穴，洛基被撑开了，哽咽着掐住了索尔的脖子：“真应该……宰了你……”

可他被操得软绵绵的声音一点威胁力都没有，索尔懒得理他，笑着释放自己的力量，洛基感受到一股微弱的电流沿着两人结合之处一路上攀，直打到他脑海深处。这和在萨卡星上体验到的痛苦不同，这电流中充满了索尔给他的欢愉，洛基呻吟出声，手指划过索尔的肩膀，毫不客气地抓破了他哥哥的皮肤：“你打算就这么用你刚学会的新玩意？”

“你能想到更好的用法吗？”索尔厚着脸皮问， 知道洛基已经处在崩溃的边缘：他的身体在颤抖，目光几乎无法集中在自己的脸上，只要一点点力量，索尔就能把洛基逼到那个极限。他又放出了电流，同时也更深入洛基的身体。酥麻的快感从内部将洛基征服，他的意志已被全盘打碎，洛基毫不怀疑倘若他之前未对索尔臣服，此刻也会对索尔俯首。他和索尔抗争了那么久，第一次，洛基能够放下过去纠缠着他的情感，坦然地接受索尔对他的感情，也接受自己对索尔的感情。他闭上了眼睛，任自己向深渊堕落，无论他跌落得多深、多么狼狈，索尔总会接住他。索尔对洛基的服从十分满意，他亲吻洛基的咽喉，不再对他耍什么花招，再几次深入洛基的身体后，他射了出来。洛基也达到了高潮，他暂时不想睁开眼睛，只想待在索尔的怀抱里，也许就这么睡上一觉。索尔看起来很同意他的想法，他沉重的身体压着洛基的，嘴唇贴着洛基的脖子，看起来心满意足，没多久就发出了鼾声。

洛基很满意地看到索尔在自己面前卸下防备，他曲起被索尔操得麻木的腿，轻轻磨蹭索尔的腰，这愚蠢的哥哥啊，他心里想，手指头动了动，被索尔脱下的衣物间浮起了一个装满了粉红色砂砾的小瓶子。也许以后，洛基还能用上这玩意，不过现在，他只想在索尔的怀里闭上眼睛，等着他们的下一个征程。这一次，洛基第一次深信，即便前路多艰，兄弟两人谁也不会放手。


End file.
